


Let My Love Melt You

by MidnightMist241



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Passionate Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMist241/pseuds/MidnightMist241
Summary: Returning from a completed mission, Madara suggests to Hashirama to relax at a hotel before arriving back home to the Leaf Village.The both of them need to unwind after an exhausted trip.What will be in store for Hashirama when he is all alone with Madara?For mature adults only!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Let My Love Melt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is story contains adult language, themes, and suggestions.
> 
> Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual nature.

Vibrant pink cherry blossoms danced along the night sky as the breeze delightfully carried them away.  
This night was lovely; the sky had a spectacular fusion of colors with violet hues combined with shades of indigo.

  
The stars are dazzling like gleaming diamonds beside marshmallow shaped clouds that would make any young child want to pluck them from the heavens to eat.

Together Madara and Hashirama are returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves after a strenuous mission; there were setbacks and annoying interruptions but ultimately the objectives were achieved.

During their expedition, they functioned as bodyguards for an affluent noble clan in a neighboring village that requested to be transported to a formal party. The Leaf Village establishing a close business-partnership with said clan for generations, obliged and appointed the duo to the task. Their safety was paramount; they were growing in power and feared that they could be targeted by rival families.

  
Who would have imagined that being around the wealthy would be so maddening? A couple of clan members were arrogant and demanding while forcing fake smiles, making the mission feel like it was dragging on.

On the plus side, the scenery of the wealthy was extravagant, and the cuisine being served was great. 

  
“Happy to be going home,” Hashirama sighed out “That mission took longer than expected.” 

  
The duo is walking together and Hashirama glances upward to admire the stunning night sky.

  
The tapping of their ninja sandals against the roadway was only sound alongside the nocturnal crickets occupying the night.

The navy-blue haired man glanced over at his partner while he was distracted.

Getting a glimpse at those smooth lips and his dreamy eyes.

“It’s finally over.” His lustful eyes worked its way down gazing at the man’s chest. 

  
Envisioning what he looks like without that tight-fitting shirt …. It’s to the point where he could see his abs through the shirt.

  
The daydream was playing through his head like racy film…...the _things_ he wanted to do to him….

  
Madara inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes firmly for a second.

  
“We’ll take a break for the night; we won’t make it to the village until tomorrow.” He declared after regaining his composure.

Hashirama looked over at him, he did not seem notice how Madara was secretly disrobing him with his perilous Uchiha eyes.

“I suppose you have a point there.” The dark-haired man crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. He was hoping to make it back home.

The dark-haired man really wanted to unwind before being assigned to another challenging mission.

“There’s a village up head, there should be a nice hotel where we can hang,” The Uchiha pointed toward the area of bright lights and upcoming houses.

“Alright, let’s go for it.” Hashirama breathed out tiredly.

The duo arrived at a lively town that was filled with plenty of restaurants and stores to shop from.

Even though it was getting quite late, the town had plenty of action going on.

  
Entertaining night attractions, bright colored lights with plenty of people hanging around having fun.

Hashirama’s spirit was down for not being able to make it to the Leaf Village tonight, but the energizing atmosphere of this town has uplifted his mood.

  
As the men walked, there were two young ladies wearing identical kimonos that were blushing after noticing Hashirama.

  
Hashirama did not want to appear rude to them, so he flashed a friendly gleaming smile and waved towards them.

  
The two ladies beamed their smiles back while waving, excitedly whispering how attractive Hashirama is.   
Observing this, Madara swiftly places his gloved hand on the dark-haired man’s waistline as his menacing eyes locked with theirs. 

He narrowed his eyes; they were like scorching coals. 

Silently challenging them. 

  
In a blink of an eye, the girls’ face rapidly spoiled and Madara could sense how uneasy they became.  
They quickly scurried like small mice and did not look back.

  
“Tch…” the Uchiha he seethed; his anger began to boil like bubbling lava.

  
_Those piss ants_ …...The spiky-haired man thought furiously. They seem to be great at running away.

  
“Let’s go, Hashi.” The man ordered, pulling him closer by the waist.

  
Hashirama could sense the negative shift in his attitude as he looked at him.

He decided to say nothing.

Already dealing with the tension from the mission, he refrained from stirring the pot now.

  
At last, the two arrived at a hotel and was directly welcomed by the front desk clerk with a stale smile.

  
“Hello there- “A shriveled man coughed relentlessly into his sleeve.

“Please excuse me…welcome to Sunrise Haven. How may I be of service?” the clerk replied with a prickly voice.

Hashirama was trying his best not to make it apparent, but he could see that this ancient rumpled man was 15 minutes from death.

  
Madara was thinking that someone should seal the man in a box, just to let him float down a river.

“Yes, a room for two please, we’ll only stay for a night.” Madara answered quickly.

He didn’t want to be in the same room with the clerk any longer than he needed to.

“Sure thing, just sign in here while I get your room key.” Coughing on his sleeve half-way through the sentence.

“Please excuse me.” The elderly clerk took out a wrinkled handkerchief to wipe his clammy forehead.

The clerk was a lanky, willowy aged man with dull grey hair with a nametag that read: Obouro.

The man timidly turned to a blank page in the guest book and feebly handed Madara a pen. The man’s fingers were stiff like dried snap peas as it took him a moment to release the pen.

“Ah…Thank you.” Madara responded awkwardly.

Silence encircled the room as the sound of pen scribbles filled the space.

Being glad that their uncomfortable encounter was over, the pair made it upstairs to their hotel room.

The room was fashioned with pale cream-colored walls and a king-sized bed draped with thick fur sheets.

_"The old man"_ …. Madara thought. 

  
The elegant, sleek bathroom had warm cozy bath towels, plus a mini kitchen along with a stocked fridge.

  
The room clearly had a single king-sized bed even though….... weather it was a blunder or not, he is definitely not complaining.

Maybe he’s not so bad after all.

  
“This hotel is so nice!” Hashirama happily noted as his eyes were twinkling with delight and wide smile. He felt like a little kid and he wanted to explore everything the room had to offer.

  
He removed his backpack that stored his ninja gear and placed it in the closet.

  
“Hey, I know it’s a little late but, do you want to get a bite to eat?” Hashirama invited.

  
When he did not hear a response, the long black-haired man slowly turned around. He had no idea the spiky-haired man was standing directly behind him.

” Hm?” Madara tenderly traced his index finger upward on the man’s revealing shirt, as if he were smoothing it out. Doing all this as his smile was warmer than the sun.

  
Hashirama felt heat circulating at the center of his chest and can sense an incredible sensation in the base of his stomach.

  
_What is…?_

  
“You were saying something?” Madara questioned.

  
“I…Uh…I said…if.” The long-haired man stumbled around his words as his lips began to tremble.

Hashirama’s heart began hammering in his chest, **THUMP! THUMP!**

  
He swore the temperature in the room increased ten-fold! 

The spiky-haired man looked downward at the smaller-framed man, focusing his fierce gaze on his delicate lips. He slid his fingers through the man’s lengthy hair as he imbedded a warm kiss on this side of his neck, lightly licking his tongue alongside of his skin.

“Uhgh...!” The smaller-framed man instantly clamped his hand over his mouth forcing to hold in his moan.

  
Delightful tingles started scattering throughout his body interrupting his train of thought.

“How do you like it?” The Uchiha man teased.  
He turned his face to the side attempting to hide as he placed his hand on Madara’s shoulder. 

His wonderful hands started caressing his chest.  
Losing the fight, a warm puff of escaped his lips as his body quivered. His lids became heavy as his cheeks were painted in pink.

“Oh...!” Hashirama suddenly gasped with wide eyes.  
He promptly brushed his finger back and forth against his rosy nipple and……

“Aaaahhh!” 

Just like that, Hashirama’s head flew back with tears rushing down his pink cheeks.  
He moaned noisily. The Senju’s body declaring defeat while electrifying sparks of pleasure took over his mind and body.

“I get it now.” 

He turned Hashirama around to get a good glimpse at him, tenderly touching his lips. Hashirama’s eyes were currently expressing “Fuck me “although he was trying not to make it noticeable, his lover caught it regardless though. Nothing can get past his eyes.

“What a lovely expression you’re giving me.” Making the man’s cheeks grow warmer, the Uchiha smiled as he placed his hand on the man’s groin and looked fixedly into his eyes….

  
The Uchiha’s tongue swirling in Hashirama’s mouth as saliva overflowing his mouth.

“Mhmm!” “Ahh!” “Ugh!”

They breathed into each other’s mouths, adoring every second of this, he encircled his arms around the spiky-haired man’s neck and mirrored back the same enthusiasm into their salacious make out session. The Uchiha quickly drew away from the kiss, resulting in a dense string of saliva coming their tongues.

“Aren’t you a cutie?” while massaging his lower back.

He moved in closer until their noses almost touched, “You liked hearing that, didn’t you?”  
“Uh…I-I…” he said shyly, the black-haired man became flustered being on the spot like that as he couldn’t hide at all.

“Be honest with me.” He retorted playfully, distributing his smooches on his lover’s face.  
The black-haired man became flustered, being on the spot like that as he couldn’t hide at all.   
Folding in, Hashirama buried his sizzling face into his hands.  
Why does he have to ask?

  
Suddenly the Senju squealed in surprise as Madara teased his nipple yet again. His skilled gloved hand tenderly rubbed it, moving his index finger in a twirling motion against the delicate nipple. He did it ever so slowly.

  
“Oh…! Ngh!”  
The black-haired man gasped as his eyes widened. He felt sexual warmth igniting within his body like newly lit match. The fabric of his tight shirt brushing against it, pushing him to the brink.  
Undeniably being enveloped by a sea of euphoria.

“I need an answer.” He increased the speed of his finger against his defenseless nipple, heightening the mind-bending pleasure.  
He swore he saw white stars in his vision.

Caving in, he yelped, “Oh, my god! Pull on it!”

Madara fully tore off that tight navy-blue shirt and eagerly removed his sweats.  
Having satisfaction of getting rid of the shirt that was teasing him earlier. 

He swiftly carried his nude body over to the comfy warm bed.

The man’s skin was gorgeous and smooth with his rosy nipples being erect with an athletic physique.

“It seems like you were seconds away from cumming from playing a little.” 

**I’m going to make him mine.**

Following that, Madara removed his shirt displaying his toned muscles and remarkable abs. From Hashirama’s view, Madara looked like he was ready to fuck him into the next week. Those eyes were voracious, like a ravenous lion out on a hunt for prey.   
With Hashirama’s body totally bare, he could just feel those Uchiha eyes piercing his exposed body. Truly becoming aware of the power of his sexual energy, the ambiance was beginning to affect his body. 

_I love you looking at me!_

The spiky-haired man hovered over the body of his lover as he spread his legs apart to look at his tight deep-pink asshole. Stretching the hole open and preparing it by spitting inside.  
A timid moan escaped from Hashirama’s lips, slowly feeling Madara’s spit seep into his hole. 

  
The Uchiha leaned over to tenderly stroke his cheek as he softly smiled, “I’ll make you feel good soon…” He guided his lover’s hand over to his pants, making his hand smooth over the area.

“Do you feel that?” Madara softly whispered.

Hashirama tugged downward at his sweats and then…...

His thick stiff cock sprung out from its imprisonment as it was released, leaving Hashirama astonished looking at the size of it. 

Truly spectacular indeed, it’s undeniably 8 inches with a nice girth.

Madara, gently stroking his cock in front of his lover’s face. The Senju was pleased by his phenomenal scent, his eyes became half-lidded being up close like that.

Madara’s hand palming his phallus, arousal stirred up within Hashirama.

“You must like what you see.” The spiky-haired man observed, gently tugging on Hashirama’s ear.

Watching the shy dark-haired man with his legs spread apart, “Ready to play?” he asked seductively with a thrilled grin.  
Overtaken by his sexual arousal, Hashirama used his fingers to open his asshole, “Please, take me…” with his face colored red and shameless eyes. “Good boy.”

Madara gradually teased that pink asshole with the tip of his cock as he grabbed onto Hashirama’s waist. Slowly moving back and forth in motion driving his lover completely insane.

Their desire just multiplies as the sexual energy engulfed Senju’s senses.

“Ngh...! Please, I want it…. I want it!” Senju pleaded as he could feel his body burning up.

**Damn…He’s too cute….**

On command, Madara jammed all 8 incredible inches into him.  
With his body immediately alarmed, shocked eyes widened whilst tears flowing down his face.

Hashirama shrieked excitedly with as his head flew back.

“Mhnn!!...ugh...so DEEP!!”

**Your body is mine!**

  
Madara promptly changed positions as he made his lover sit on top of him cowgirl style as they intertwined their hands together. Rocking his hips upwards and viewing Hashirama bounce on his magnificent cock making satisfying sounds.

“You sound very beautiful, Hashi.” Madara complimented as he grunted giving powerful thrusts sensing his lover’s body jolt; with his hands spanking and squeezing Senju’s tight ass. 

With Hashirama’s lovely moaning, wet smacks from the penetration filled the room space as the king-sized bed was creaking noisily and the bedpost was knocking relentlessly against the wall.

“Yeah, right there! You fuck me so good!”

His asshole being stretched out by the thick cock and with it being so deep, this was definitely cloud nine. 

“Yeah? You like that?” 

Madara bouncing Hashirama on his cock strongly, hammering his sweet spot. The dark-haired man could feel ecstasy circulating within his body putting him on the brink of insanity. 

  
“Madara…….! Aahh! I love you…!” Hashirama panted, his voice was filled with passion as he was thrilled by the amazing sex. Madara begun grinding deep into him and slowing down his pace, just working his cock in his ass. Suddenly, the spiky-haired man could feel his lover’s asshole constricting tighter.

“Ugh…!” the Uchiha grunted.

“OH! I can’t anymore!”

  
“Go on, cum. Get ready to be filled!” Accelerating his pace, he tightens his grip on the man’s waist. 

Eight remarkable inches of his massive member pushing deeper, pounding fiercer, striking his lover’s sweet spot, like hitting a button on repeat as the wet smacks became louder.

  
That’s it…. the peak!  
Senju arched his back as a thick string of cum squirted from him.

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!” shrieking in heat, enjoying the experience of the gratifying release.

Resulting in Madara finally delivering his massive load of cum, spewing it all inside his lover’s hole. 

“UGH…! Take it all!” spreading his ass cheeks wider to make sure his lover gets his fill. The spiky-haired man’s cock throbbed as he gave one final upward push and fired another shot of his load.

Taking all his cum in, Hashirama buried his face in the side of Madara’s neck, his body quivering in the process.

Muffling his moans, his asshole is undeniably clogged with cum.

With his member abated, Madara slowly pulled out leaving a trail of cum.

“Look at me.” He whispered into Senju’s ear, his lover’s body still shuddering. 

Look at him? Why now? He lost himself while his orgasm was taking over.  
Flashes of that erotic moment is still playing through his brain like a symphony.

Still embracing him, he slowly moved until they locked eyes.

Caressing the side of his face, the spiky-haired man moved in for a fierce kiss.

How is he doing this? Making a simple kiss feel so spectacular?

“I love you, Hashi.” Stroking his fingers through his silky black hair.

  
**I’ll be by your side forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers! Thank you so much reading my story. This is my very first fanfic ever written and published.
> 
> Let My Love Melt You written by MidnightMist241 ( Within the Sound of Silence on FanFiction.net)


End file.
